Hetalia High
Synopsis= hetalia high Everyone says school sucks; but when there are teachers that approve of fiestas...when there are feasts, world meetings, high standard history class, sexy British accents and hot pupils Mathia and Amelia can't help but disagree. Hetalia High is the school they've always dreamed of, so when the practically-sisters are transferred there from the lamest school in Lameville, they are delighted. Amelia proves to be a clumsy klutz right away, but an incident right at the beginning causes her to find a fast friend in a cute fellow student, Kate Mara. Mathia finds a friend in a boy with a crazily similar name, Mathias. Hetalia High never ceases to shock and surprise, and even their friends, who had already been attending for a fortnight, can't explain everything. |-| One= Amelia surveyed the place from a slight distance, occasionally tilting her head at various angles to find a better viewpoint, picking absentmindedly at the stripes of her tie with nimble fingers. Smiling, her eyes followed scattered lines of students entering the building; some walking, some running, and some being deliberately slow. A royal blue banner emblazoned in bolded silver lettering bore the school’s name, and bricks painted white gleamed in the sunlight. A sudden burst of excitement compelled her to nudge her friend who was walking beside her, a grin spreading over her face. “So, Mathia, what do you think it’ll be like?” she asks loudly, so loud it could probably be considered obnoxious if Mathia didn’t know better. Her eyes were focused on a young, feminine redhead and a tall blonde boy just ahead of Amelia, so she didn’t reply for a moment, almost expecting Amelia to ask again because of her impatience. She groaned, and then laughed as Amelia quickened her pace and tripped clumsily over the kerb of the pavement, bowling over the redhead in front of them which Mathia had been watching. “Amelia, you klutz,” Mathia giggles, somewhere between chiding and chortling at her friend, amused. She shared a glance with the tall blonde, who was in the midst of a raucous fit of laughter, and offered the redhead who was now on the floor beneath Amelia an apologetic one, listening to the boy’s exclamation of ‘Watch it, Kate!’ with a slight smirk, hanging towards the back of the group. “Well,um…” Amelia quickly realised she had come up on top and jumped up, blushing furiously, so furiously that it felt as if her face was burning. Quickly, she averted her eyes and looked at her shoes with a hasty mutter of “That was awkward,” followed by a speedy apology. “Super awkward,” she admits with a small smile, shaking her head, too embarrassed to make eye contact, at least until she looked up as the other girl began to talk. She is surprised to find a grin on the other party’s face, despite the fact that she had more scrapes than Amelia herself. “Haha, that’s alright, love,” the girl says, brushing off Amelia’s apology as if the incident hadn’t mattered before. “Nah, I wasn’t looking where I was going, obviously.” Her chuckle is gentle, and she smiles at Amelia. “Oh! I’m Kate by the way, Kate Mara. I don’t think I’ve seen you before, are you new or something?” She extends a hand for Amelia to shake, the other around the strap of her bag. “Yeah, we transferred in,” Amelia replies, glancing at Mathia who was in deep conversation with the Dane who had accompanied Kate - it was an ‘omigosh this girl is cute’ glance, and Mathia only responded with a smirk that could only mean, ‘Amelia, you flirt.’ For a moment Amelia frowned, then grinned again as she turned back to Kate. “Yeah, that was so awkward, though.” She pauses, seeing Kate was over it, and continued. “Yeah, my tutor’s...LV. Mr. L Vargas, I think?” “Mr. L Vargas, you said?” Kate asks, and when Amelia nods she jumps a bit, clapping her hands in happiness. “I have him too! I can take you if you wanna?” she asks, grinning wider now, placing her hand on her hip, secretly very excited about meeting this new girl and learning more about her. “Course I wanna,” Amelia responds, as if it were obvious; she was also more excited for spending more time with Kate also. “So, Miss Mara The Tour Guide, where are we off to?” she asks with a joking tone, causing Kate to laugh again. It was at this moment that Amelia decided that she quite liked it when Kate Mara laughed. “Well, Mr. L Vargas is a very grouchy man, very Bah Humbug.” Kate explained earnestly, her tone almost apologetic. “He gets very grumpy if you’re late, and ‘the only Christmas present you’re getting is a detention slip,’” She scowls, in what Amelia took as an impression of Mr. L Vargas. Well, she’d have to find out for herself, right? “So let’s go, no time to waste,right?” She seizes Amelia’s sleeve and pulls her along to class. Amelia wasn’t going to let her win that easily, and the look in her eyes turns devious. “Race ya,” she suggests with a raised eyebrow, as if it were a question. “Oh, sorry! Got that wrong. I meant, race ya!” She takes off in peals of laughter - but Kate catches on quicker than Amelia anticipated. “Sure, I’ll race ya,” Kate runs as fast as possible, raising her eyebrows as she effortlessly raced past Amelia, skidding to a halt in front of a classroom. “Well....ya did say race, love. Looks like I win.” Her eyebrows nudged up and down as she opened the door to the tutor’s room. |-|